


Tell Me Your Story?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [567]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Will you tell me your story?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 141  
> Prompt: "I could ask you the same question."  
> Summary: "Will you tell me your story?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was something I hadn't considered before the words started appearing on my monitor. I'm so intrigued by this idea now, that I'll likely be revisiting it again at some point before this project is done.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're not one of my drawing people," Jacob says, head tilted to the side as he studies her face. "I know we talked about that before, but I still can't figure out why you seem so familiar."

"We've talked about that, too," she replies.

Jacob frowns and shakes his head. "I don't remember doing that. Are you someone who needs your story told?"

She starts to speak, then pauses, lips closing again as she ponders that question. "I suppose that's entirely possible, but I don't think your drawings will do decent homage to my story." When Jacob's frown grows deeper, she shakes her head. "I don't mean that you're a bad artist. I just mean that my story is very complicated and it needs more than only pictures. Does that help?"

"I suppose. So…"

"So?"

"Will you tell me your story?"


End file.
